


Kinktober Day 3: Bondage in the Park

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2019, Non-sexual licking, Public Scene, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Bondage was familiar to both females, but this would be the first time that they would try anything in public. Gwen had agreed to wearing a rope corset under her clothing for part of the day with the understanding that while bound she would not be able to shift. The bondage not only felt tight on her body, but forced her to remain in her human form, while her mate had the freedom to change at will.





	Kinktober Day 3: Bondage in the Park

“Sit still, your squirming is going to ruin the design.” Sara huffed and narrowed her eyes at her mate. “You always do this. Every time we try Shibari you squirm. Sit still or there will be spankings!” 

“I can’t help it, it tickles.” Gwen whined and fought to stay still as the rope corset was wrapped and knotted around her waist leading slowly up to her breasts. 

Bondage was familiar to both females, but this would be the first time that they would try anything in public. Gwen had agreed to wearing a rope corset under her clothing for part of the day with the understanding that while bound she would not be able to shift. The bondage not only felt tight on her body, but forced her to remain in her human form, while her mate had the freedom to change at will. This restriction was something they had both wanted to experiment with and of course being the more submissive of the pair Gwen volunteered. 

“I know, you have such ticklish sides dear, but I don’t want the design to be lumpy or skewed. I promise it will get better once I move higher up.” Sara smiled gently at Gwen, who was actually larger than herself in both forms, which added some level of difficulty. Sara was a runt and worried she would never find anyone to give her a chance. Then Gwen crashed into her life and nothing had been the same. 

Creating the corset, and the additional portions for the harness, was taking a bit longer than Sara thought. At first she was simply going to do a waist corset of lovely blue rope, but Gwen insisted that some of it push up under her breasts and loop behind her neck. The hope was that the rope would provide some support so Gwen could go without a bra, that was yet to be seen as this was a new design they were trying. 

No strangers to bondage, or Shibari in general, this was a new knot technique for Sara. She was looking for ways to link and knot the different sections of rope so that they would lay more flat against the skin, be a bit more subtle under the clothing. At least for the corset and harness portion the rope needed to remain as flat as possible. A second color of rope, some light purple, would be threaded between Gwens legs with a strategically placed not and then tied to the corset for support. This had been tested a few times and was surprisingly effective without causing pain as long as she wasn’t bound for too long. Walking around together would be a treat.

With the corset portion finished Sara moved to the harness carefully weaving the rope under Gwen’s breasts and up around her neck to create some support. Stepping back she looked over her work so far and gestured for Gwen to stand. “Alright, see how this works. Try just walking around, maybe bounce a little?”

Gwen nodded and stood up. Walking around and a little bit of bouncing later and it was clear that it might be obvious she was braless, but there was still some support. It was more Gwen’s hard nipples than the excessive jiggle that was giving her away. “Now for the best part.” She giggled and clapped her hands together wiggling her hips looking at the purple rope. She was excited to try this, knowing that she very well may orgasm while they went on their walk, but hoped that she could resist. 

They had a bet going, if Gwen made it through their entire walk without orgasming, then she got to choose their next scene with no restrictions. If she did cum, then Sara got to remain in charge for the rest of the month. As both were switches this was a bet they were eager to see who won. Either way, they would both be happy with the results. 

Tying a thick knot in the purple rope, Sara had Gwen remain standing and spread her legs while she positioned the knot. It wasn’t directly on her clit, just under it, rubbing the sensitive flesh between her folds right beneath it. Using that knot to measure Sara tied a second knot behind it to nestle against Gwen’s opening. A toy could be attached but they were going to skip that this time. Making a third measurement she removed the rope and tied a slightly different shaped knot so that it was a bit wider, this one would press against Gwen’s sensitive anus. In her human form it wasn’t as pronounced and sensitive as in her were form, but Gwen liked it all the same.

Once the knots were positioned the rope was secured to the corset and pulled tight so that it wouldn’t slide or rub against the sensitive flesh it was against. THe pressure would be constant and only Gwen moving would push her body differently against the knots. The last thing Sara wanted was to give Gwen rope burns on her genitals, that would put a damper on their good time.

“There, done, how does it feel?” 

Gwen squirmed and whined while biting on her bottom lip. “So.. so good, too good. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.”

Sara laughed. “Too late, get dressed.” 

Gwen gave her mate the most pitiful look, but honestly she was looking forward to this. Walking to their closet proved to be difficult as she kept having to stop and take breaths to calm herself. A few laps around the room took care of the initial sensitivity and Gwen went back to the closet selecting a lovely summer dress with matching cardigan that would cover the rope nicely. This was just for them and it wasn’t proper to include others in their scenes without permission, but this was something that blurred the lines a bit and was ok as long as they were careful about where they went and how they behaved. Which was why a walk through one of the less used parks was selected.

Sara smiled up at her mate and remained in her human form in solidarity. Slipping her hand in Gwens they walked to the car and Sara got to enjoy Gwen trying to find a way to sit that would not overstimulate her. “We have not even left yet and you already look on edge.” The glare she earned was worth it and Sara laughed as she pulled onto the street. 

Almost 45 minutes later Gwen was leaning against a tree panting, her forehead resting on her arm as she counted backwards from 20 and tried to think of the most unsexy things possible. At first it had been fine, the beginning of the walk was pleasant, almost relaxing as Gwen grew used to the sensations centering near her core. However as time went on her sensitivity increased and she found herself struggling to maintain composure, which is how she ended up leaning on the tree. 

Refusing to give up she turned and headed back down the path. There was a small area with seating and a few vendors nearby. She gestured for Sara to follow and both women ended up in front of an ice cream cart. Ordering two cones they sat down to enjoy their treat, thus giving Gwen a much needed break from the stimulation.

“You could just throw in the towel.” Sara offered licking her ice cream with a slight grin. 

“Never, I can do this, I just wanted a snack.” Gwen lapped at her cone and tried to focus on her breathing as she remained as still as possible. 

The ice cream was melting fast and Gwen ended up with a bit on her face. She looked at Sara who laughed gently and leaned forward licking the sweet treat off her mates face. “Delicious, maybe we should bring some home for later.” Sara licked Gwen on the neck and over her lips, teasing gently. 

“No fair, you are cheating!”

“Not cheating, you had ice cream on you, I was helping.” Sara offered.

The cool treat finished she stood up offering her hand to her mate, seeing that Gwen had calmed down enough to continue. “Why don’t we head to the car. I can think of things I would much rather be doing, and the scent of your continued arousal is driving me crazy..” Tugging Gwen along Sara moved them back to the path and continued back to the entrance to the park. She was just as eager to get home as Gwen probably was. “I can’t wait to taste you my love.”


End file.
